Can't Die
by Jedi Master Misty Sman-Esay
Summary: A speeder accident reveals a horrifying truth


Oh my gosh! Disney bought LucasFlim? Part of me is wishing that this is some bad dream/prank. But on one part maybe I'll be able to get a Tooka Doll or something along those lines.

I'm just worried that Disney will kill the franchise. And I'm sure that some of you worry about that too.

Either way it's time for a new Halloween fic.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Anak_

I sigh as I drive down one of the many side roads in the city of Ango. My wife, Mikayla, and I are going to be late for a meeting with Ringl Ryce.

"Do you think that this will help Skywalker Freight?" Mikayla asks curiously.

I shrug.

"Things go wrong every day." I tell her as I pause at intersection.

"I just hope we don't have to leave the children alone for too long." She comments as I continued on our way.

"Have you ever thought about what our lives would be like if they never came?" Mikayla asks after a moment of silence.

I know what she's talking about. What would our lives be like if the Sith never came and murdered and scattered our people.

I try not to think about the 'what ifs'. It is just too painful to think about what our lives would be like. My mother, Tisha would be alive and saving lives. My younger sister, Leia, would be a Priestess by now.

"I do every so often.' I admit.

"I do too." She whispers.

I turn and smile at her. Our eyes lock and I remember that our blood will destroy the Sith.

I turn back to the road and my eyes widen at the sight of a cargo speeder right in front of us when it shouldn't be.

I slam on the brakes and twist the control yoke but I know that one if both of us won't leave this alive.

I see my children, Luke, Edge and Leia smiling at me at the table. I see my mother and father. I see my sister and friends from Eras.

I feel the speeder's nose connect with the side of the cargo speeder.

I feel the safety fields fail.

I feel my head connect with the console and then nothing.

xxxxxxxx

_Rijer Rish_

I stop my cargo speeder moments after I feel the passenger speeder hit mine. I quickly exit and hurry to the pilot's side of the speeder.

A male that appears to be human lay on the console with blood staining everything. The neck of his female passenger lay at an unnatural angle.

They both have to be dead.

I quickly look at the cargo speeder and I notice that the cargo speeder has no serious new dents. The damage to it is minimal and I can tell my boss that it was someone else's fault.

I nod.

I cannot have another penalty for reckless driving; not when two beings are dead. Bosta is a harsh world when it comes to carelessness that leads to death.

I look one last time at the speeder before I hop back into the cargo speeder.

I drive away without looking back.

No one will find the pair for some time and there are no holo cams there to record things that happen in the less traveled streets of Ango.

No one will know that I am responsible.

xxxxxxxxx

_Anak_

I open my eyes.

I feel like an angry Tot not only grabbed me and shook me like a doll but dragged me across a rocky field.

I sit up; my body protests every move I make. I hiss in pain but I need to know what happened.

The cargo speeder is gone.

I frown in confusion. Why did the pilot leave the scene of the accident?

"Well," I begin, "it looks like we're going to be late to that meeting Mika." I say as I turn to look at her.

I freeze as see her neck bent at an unnatural angle. Her eyes tell me that she is dying.

"NO!" I cry as I try to move closer to her but my right leg hurts how I imagine a place where some beings believe those that have done great wrongs go. Pain shoots up my left leg every time I try to move it.

Finally I pull myself closer to her.

Carefully I right her head the best I can. Crying I plant the last kiss she will feel on her lips.

The pain I feel is too much and I slip back into my seat.

How will I raise three small children without their mother? Mikayla was only twenty-nine. Luke is eight, Edge is nearly five and little Leia is almost three.

"Anak?" Mikayla's voice says.

I jerk around and gasp. Her head is where it should be and no sign of what should hve been a killing injury.

The tears that run down my face are those of joy instead of sorrow.

Mikayla smiles and then looks down and screams.

I jerk and pain shoots up my legs again.

For the first time I look down at my legs and see that my right leg is bent at a unnatural angle. My left leg has a piece of metal in it.

I reach down and without a second thought rip it out of my leg. I watch as the blood seeping out of the wound suddenly stop.

I feel confuse fear leaking into me.

As a small child I was told of beings that were unable to die. Throw them into vats of acid, shoved out of airlocks filled with blaster bolts and poisoned they couldn't die. They were cursed by Ashla and Bogden to live to witness things. The wounds stopped at bone. Flesh would heal once the object that cut them was removed.

I start gasping for air.

We are now the Unkillable Dead; more or less frozen in time.

We quickly get out of our speeder and once we are out I crush it with my powers. I do not stop until you will never guess that it was a speeder.

Once it is done I toss it into a nearby empty lot.

I hear Mikayla comm someone at Ringl Ryce's Office to inform them that we could not be there today and that she was sorry for the abrupt cancellation but something had come up.

I laugh softly.

Our lives as we knew them have ended.

We have to be so careful now. No one can know what we are now.

I take Mikayla's hand and we go to the nearby Regala River. We wash the blood off of our skin and clothes.

I know that one day we will need to fake our deaths and flee.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well this isn't truly a Halloween fic but hey!

But admit it that Mikayla not dying was kind of freaky.


End file.
